Twisted Fiction
by DCV2AVP
Summary: Rose is a BA dimidium and was raised from a young age knowing to protect her half sister Lissa. Her best friend is the center of Mason's life and brings her own demise. Dimitri is out of reach and Adrian's heart is out on the line since his brother died. A/N there are only five years @ Hogwarts. It starts at thirteen. I only own the charecters that I made. Lastly, I love heartbreak
1. Getting Home

**Unfortunately I own none of this, Neither VA or HP, which is in the very near future.**

R. POV

We got busted and I might as well have begun too dig my own grave. Still, Dumbledore and I were going to have a little "chat" about this new staff member.

"Alberta, drive Lissa. I will drive Roza." He was Russian so my name sounded uber-sexy coming from him.

"It's Hathaway, not whatever the hell you just said." I sat in his Enzo, furious that it was so comfortable and beautiful. I slammed the door behind me.

"As your mentor-"

"Mentor? Like hell. The only times of the day that I will deal with you is during DA"- Defense Against the Dark Arts- "and PD." (AKA: PE by first years)

"Talk to Dumbledore about it. " He kept his eyes on the road.

I stole glances out of the corner of my eye. By God he was sexy. He had to be at least 6'6" to 6'7". My being sixteen, my mind went straight to the gutter.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_ You left for a reason. Always remember that. _I scolded myself.

_Lissa's really been getting-_

"It doesn't matter." I frowned, not having meant to speak out loud.

"Really, maybe you do have some common sense." Dimitri kept his eyes on the road.

"Look," I'd finally taken in what he said, past the Russian accent, "You don't know me-"

"I've had to basically memorize your file, so I do know you."

"You know me on paper. I'm a lot more than ink." I'd never hate anything more than when people acted like they understood me when it was clear that they didn't. We ended up arguing all the way to the school. I slammed the door behind me, almost breaking it, and stormed to the Headmaster's office.

"Password." The gargoyle demanded.

"Lemon Drop." Dimitri past me.

"Dumbledore, you can't honestly expect for me to work with _that_?" I pointed at Dimitri.

"I can't teach this-" He paused, making me want to punch him more. - "Type of student."

"Do not speak objectively of the other and sit." He gestured to the chairs behind his desk. "Rose wait outside. We will go for a walk across the lawn later."

"Can I go back to my dorm?" My eyes lit up.

"Yes, go." He nodded and the door opened.

With one last glare at Dimitri, I left. When I got to the painting, the Fat Lady wasn't there so I had to wait.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." I smiled as Mason came out.

"Yes, you are." He picked me up and spun me. "Lissa's inside. Do you know if they're gonna transfer you?"

"If they try, there'll be hell to pay." I hugged him again. "It's so good to see you again."

"Don't scare me like that again." He led me with him.

"Yeah, sure. But what can you tell me about Dimitri B-"

"Belikov?" Mia fell into step with us. "He's probably the world's sexiest man alive, only five years older than us, and possibly a better fighter than you-"

"Duh he's a better fighter than me, he's a teacher. Also, great news, he's now my private mentor-" I said remembering the Leaky Cauldron, where he humiliated me.

"What? He's your private mentor?" They both stood back in shock.

"Yeah, let's throw a party." I rolled my eyes.

"He can teach me whatever he wants." Mia's eyes rolled in her pretty little head

"Eww. Seriously, he's a teacher."

"All I'm saying is that I would stay extra late for more than a little bit more than some extra credit." She smiled devilishly.

"Mia, that's grotesque." I said before I saw a large and familiar group of guys. They were crowded around something, facing away from us.

"What-" I cut Mason off and slipped over to the mob.

"Hey, did you miss me?" I nibbled at Eddie's earlobe.

"Whoa, shit!" He jumped, bringing the attention of the mob from whatever they were doing, to me.

"Rose." He smiled after recovering from shock.

Something hard pulled my back. It felt like I'd been slammed into a rock. "Jesse." I smiled.

Jesse Zeklos was a very good friend of mine. Naturaly we flirted but nothing more than kissing on a dare once or twice, nothing serious. He was blonde with pale blue eyes that always saw everything. Unlike his cousin (My sister Lissa), he's a water-user, paulo lamia. Unfortunately, his good looks were natura, he knew it, and acted on his knowlage constantly. Damn the passing year had done good for him, not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

Lips met mine for an instant, until they were pushed away. Cedric Diggory, him and his stupid white teeth, blue-grey eyes, and naturally tanned skin were glowing through the pain. Quidditchmust've been in season and it was a sight to see (the players anyway).

I'd punched his arm Quidditch must've been in season because he looked absolutely georgous. " I'm off limits."

"Can't stop me form trying." He smiled still.

"Watch me."

"Watch you what?" Draco sneered from behind me. "No one wants to watch your acts of being a bloody whore." The group of Slytherins behind him burst out laughing.

Draco Malfoy, big-headed, spoiled brat and a royal pain in my ass. Yeah most of the royal Paulo were extremely annoying but that little- there isn't even an adjective to describe him- was the ringleader. I knew that he wanted me but his Paulo obsession of blood purity got in the way of that, so he hated me for it.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a whore. I could be but I'm not. Even you could be one," Everyone behind me stared in shock. "Too bad that you would have to pay for your ass." I cocked an eyebrow (after spending what felt like thirty years learning) and smiled. Everyone behind me laughed as he left with his pissed off friends.

Most of my friends were Dimidium and Paulo (the non assholes), and some were simply humans but pure blood wizards were rarer than Paulo.

"Miss Hathaway" Dumbledore called me.

My smile faded as quickly. "Sir."

"Our walk?" He held out his arm which I accordingly took.

"Professor please don't move me. I'll do anything: detention for the rest of the year, kill every Death Eater, whatever you want. Please don't move me. I swear I'll act right, well as good as I can." I begged after my lecture.

"Rose we both know how dangerous it would be if you moved. I wouldn't transfer you. But as far as what you can do, you will work with Professor Belikov as your private mentor so you can catch up with your peers."

I fought he urge to groan. "You're really gonna make me practice with him?"

"Yes and you will attend every lesson."

I sighed, defeated. "When and where?"

"Every weekday and immediately after your academic classes."

I wanted to scream in rage but I composed myself and nodded. My day could only get better.

"Hathaway."

"Professor Snape, it's good to see you."

"You will catch up on your missed Potions lessons-"

"Oh, you still teach Potions?" I asked innocently. He wanted the DA job and everyone knew it. I almost enjoyed Dimitri's presence, until he turned the corner.

"Professor." Belikov came around the corner.

I cursed under my breath and tried to escape.

"Stay." Snape glared at me.

"I wanted to go over a lesson plan with you." He was bluntly not looking at me.

"Rose." I heard my name before Cedric wrapped me in his arms and put my lips to his, while both teachers were there. "You're welcome." He whispered.

"Diggory." Belikov's mood changed 180 degrees. Still, for a second I saw, envy?

"Professors," He smiled charmingly. "May I borrow Rose? She's been summoned to my common room."

"Alright." They said

"Be on time Roza."

I glared, loving the nickname but hating it at the same time also. Cedric steered me away before I could open my smart mouth.

"You sooo me." He smiled.

'Oh how could I-"

He kissed me for real this time. I tangled my fingers in his chestnut brown hair and moaned when we were pressed against the column. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. He, if possible, pulled me closer. "I liked that type of payment a lot."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

He kissed me again. "Does that answer your question? So what's your problem with Belikov?"

"Dimitri is just so damn irritating." I growled as we continued to walk.

"Wow. That's not the normal reactions of the girls around here."

"He's pure evil, I swear."

"Roza." I couldn't help but smile as he did his, not half as good, imitation.

"What's with that anyway?"

"He says it to piss you off. You're extremely entertaining when you're like that, you know."

"Well, mission accomplished."

"Finally, school's interesting again!"

"Adrian." I ran to him and wrapped my legs around his waist in a hug, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

He shifted me to his back. "Miss me, Beautiful?"

"God yeah."

"We're going to my common room first." Cedric said, waiting on us.

"But-"

"Then mine."

"But-"

"Rose." It was Lissa

"Hola." I smiled, getting off of Adrian to wrap my arm over her shoulder.

"They're asking for you in the common room."

"Tell them to wait Cedric smiled to Adrian.

"We had her first."

"Well in ours we have a lot more than butter beer so…"

"Off to Gryffindor." They pointed their wands.

"Gin and single malt whiskey, ya'll did remember me." I smiled when we got to the common room.

"Hey Rose." Two voices said in one.

"Fred, George. You scared me."

"Oh god. Could we have honestly scared the innocent Rose Hathaway?"

"Ugh, I can't believe that I actually missed you two."

"I know right?" Lissa came up behind me. "When you're gone the memories are shifted around somehow to make them seem like good people. But Rose, I think it's time you went to bed. You're incredibly drunk." _Plus, I need to talk to you._

"Tell Ron and Hermione that I said sleep tight." I was sobering myself up to talk to Lissa, no matter that I'd have a massive hang over in the morning.

"Rose, have you heard of Harry Potter?" She asked when I got out of the shower.

"Yeah, he goes to the school in England right? He survived the Avada Kadavra, right?"

"Yeah but he goes here now. He's in Gryffindor too."

"Lissa, did he say something to you?"

"No. He asked about us though. Rose what if he knows-"

"Honey, nothing will happen and we will be fine." I smiled, drying my hair.

Dimidium were half vampire and half wizard, born to protect the Paulo, like Lissa. Our mother (egg donor), Janine Hathaway, made sure that I knew my duty from a young age. Dimidium were stronger than everyone else, physically, hence PF. Classes that were only for us while everyone else took a second DAA, which is why he had to discuss lesson plans with Snape. Paulo were enhanced by one of five elements which made their magic stronger than, still not as strong as a full blood wizard, Lissa had Spirit enhancement which was the most powerful and rare for of Paulo because it cane from within instead of around her. She'd actually saved my life with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose you can't die too." Lissa was giving me CPR and crying.

The wreck was terrible and no one else was alive except me, who was barely holding on, and Lissa, who barely had a scratch due to her placement in the car. She pulled the large chunk of glass out of my stomach, apologizing under my screams. With her hands pressed against the gash, blood still flowed. Out of now here, she began to glow. It wasn't a real color but even I could see it and I was on the edge of death.

Then I was gone. Darkness enveloped me. It was actually really nice, the release from the pain, like hot yoga rooms.-

I was back at the wreckage site and Lissa was crying, holding me.

_Rose, I'm so sorry.-_

"Whoa shit, you're in my head!"

We figured out, before the paramedics arrived, that it was a one-way bond and I was much stronger and more powerful.

_Rose?_

I looked over to her as the medics tended to her cuts and bruises.

_Thanks for surviving._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did ya'll turn into whores while I was gone or something?" I asked.

"Or something." Ginny smiled. "He's just so…"

"God-like?" Mia offered.

"Yeah." She turned to me. "Will you deny his hotness?"

"Hell ye-"

I was immediately bashed with pillows from every angle. "Admit it or you get kicked out." They screamed, finally stopping. I saw their menacing smiles.

"Bye." When I got my phone and left they actually locked the door behind me. I could only smile and shake my head. So I was forced to sneak down the corridors to the house of the only two people that I would ever consider sleeping with.

"Rose what time is it?" Cedric asked when I shook him awake.

"Time for you to slide over. The girls kicked me out." I whispered.

"Hathaway. Jesus Christ, come on." Adrian slid over.

I slid into his bed and fell asleep against his body. He smelled of alcohol and cigars, yummy cherry and vanilla cigars. I curled into him and slept so peacefully.

"Hathaway, Ivashkov up now." Professor Sprout tore the sheets off of us. "Headmaster's office, now."

He and I groaned. "Can we wait?"

"I don't care, but you are going." She stormed out.

My head was throbbing like crazy and I had a hangover like it was my first time drinking. The sound of the bed was amplified by 1000 every time we moved and the light was like I was standing directly in fornt of the sun.

"Am I dying?" Adrian asked

"No but think I am. Tatiana is going to kill us."

I looked down. _Yes_, I still had on cloths thank God. That bitchy queen couldn't do too much damage if I never actualy had sex with her favorite, for some reason, nephew. I stood up and streched.

"That woman will bust a cap in my ass."

"Not if I get to her first." Adrian smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

Adrian read the annoyance from my aroura and held back a laugh to go and hug his aunt.

"Your Highness." on my list of pains on my ass who could get me transfered.

"Thank God Rose. We thought you'd been ex- Your Highness." Lissa's finaly noticed the queen.

"Aunt Tatiana will do fine Vasilia." She smiled to Lissa and retuned her glre to me. "As for your sister, she will want to tread out of dangerous waters.."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, almost loosing my mask for a moment but regained control. "Yes ma'am."

Adrian burst into laughter as soon as she left. "That woman hates you more than Snape."

"You're an ass." I put his monogrammed robe on.

"You're gonna give me the best rep. ever. 'Adrian Ivashkov the firet guy at Hogwarts to sleep with the unatanible Rose Hathaway.' I kinda has a ring to it, you know?"

"I can kill you, you know that right?"

He nodded, simling.

"Keep that in mind while you're spreading around your new little rep."

"Sure, go get ready. Breakfast starts in an hour."

"Bye." Lissa and I left.

"Are you pumped for your lessons with Mr. Beautiiful today?" Ginny asked when we got to the girls dorm of Gryffindor.

"Yeah." I was sarcastic. "So pumped to get hot, sweaty and on the floor with him." I hated how I internally wanted that.

"Kay, I can't do it, not today. I skiving, would you care if I cane and-"

"Yes. He'll find some way to embarrass me. Especially with that Idiotic nickname that he gave me. Urgh, I could just-"

"You could what?" Belikov was at the door. I never thought that I'd ever seen a button-down look so good on someone.

"A lot of things, none that you would enjoy." I turned my back to him, regretting my imagination.

"Hi Professor Belikov." The girls chanted.

"Good morning Ladies. Roza-"

I could see every girl stare in awe at his luxurious voice. "My name is Rose. It always will be so get used to it."

"Yeah, just be ready for practice."

"Sure thing." I was cursing at him under my breath, hoping he heard me.

"Roza," He was inches away from me. "Don't push me. I push back." His eyes took in the space, falling on Adrian's robe on my bed, and I'd swear for a second that I was his fury double, but only for a second. I used the moment to take in his crisp and nice smelling aftershave.

"If you'd paid any attention to my record, you'd see that I like to start fights." I almost closed the space between us, turned on my heel and left, slamming the door behind me.

"Rose he's a teacher." Lissa feel into step beside me.

"No, he's a jackass."

"Rose-"

"Can we talk about something other than Dimitri or Adrian?"

"I heard you were all over Cedric last night."

"Oh yeah, we're going out now."

"Oh yeah? The legend, Rose Hathaway, has decided to date and that's oh yeah?"

"If you ever even think to call me a 'legend' I'll break your arm."

She smiled, ruining any anger from before, even if it was fake. "Sure, sure. Whatever."

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" A British accent asked from behind us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUH DUH DUH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Theatrical music)

Sorry it took me so long to post. I'm probably the world's slowest typer and possibly with worse spelling than a pre-k student. R&R

Don't hold back. I like to hear opinions.


	2. The Dreams

**I own neither HP nor VA (though if I could own Dimitri I'd never have time to write this ;) **

H. POV

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" I asked a girl that was walking with a platinum blonde hair.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked with expectant, brown eyes.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." She was on guard.

"Honestly, the pleasure's all mine."

"CHRISTIAN!" The platinum blonde screamed and ran into the dining hall.

"My sister, Lissa Dragomir."

"Good to know. Can I actualy talk to you for an minute?"

"I thought that's what we were doing." She smirked.

"This might seem quite odd, but I've had dreams about you."

"I can understand why." She gestured to her body as we sat on the steps.

"I saw your death, Rose." My voice staggared.

"Harry calm down." She waited a moment. "Now what are you talking about? You had a dream of my death, what happened in them?"

"There was fighting and you jumped in the way to protect Lissa and it was Draco Malfoy's mom. Then he turned and killed his own mother-"

"Have you told Dumbledore?" She didn't seem to care hat she was going to die. She actualy calmed down when I said it was to save her sister.

"No, I thought that you should know first." I lowered my eyes.

"What else is it?"

"There was another way. You were covered in blood and Professor Belikov was trying to revive you but he couldn't. He got Lissa and…"

"And?" She urged.

"She couldn't save you."

She ran a hand through her thick dark hair, it reminded me of Sirius except his was black. "Harry could you tell Dumbledore? Go after you eat something though, you look dead on your feet."

"You sound like Mrs. Weasly." I laughed. "I'll go tell Dumbledore now."

"No." She took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "You need nutriants. Come and sit with us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry it's so short. It's going to get real intrestin' in a few. It'll just take a lot of typing. **


	3. Classes and Stalkers

**If you know anyone that looks like Dimitri, who I don't own, nor any of the rest of the VA series. I'll tell you now, keep that nice piece of ass for yourself.**

R. POV

"I have Charms, Potions, Herbology, DAA, History, and PF." I handed my schedule to Lissa. She was a fourth year so, naturally, we had no classes together.

"We have two classes together." Mia picked up an everything bagel.

"Three." Mason smiled over his Cocoa Puffs.

"We have all of our academic classes together." Hermione looked over my schedule.

"THANK GOD!" I cried. Hermione was the smartest girl in our year so it was going to be an easy A year for all of my hard classes.

"You look amazing." Eddie laughed.

I swallowed down the entire cinnamon roll that was stuffed in my mouth. "Go to hell."

"Fine, you should be on Animal Planet."

"Thanks- Urgh, doesn't he have a class or something?" I asked, catching sight of Dimitri.

"Usually." Eddie shrugged.

"Rose." Professor Flitwick called me to the front of the room.

"Yes?"

"Here are your text books. I expect all of your work before the spring term."

I nodded and sat back down.

"Now who all here knows how to crate a Disappearing Charm?" He addressed the entire class.

All of the Gryffindor raised their hands, including me. Most had smirks from how much trouble it had gotten us out of. Ravenclaws sat in astonishment, with only a select few rising their hands.

"Would you like to explain how you all seem to know?"

Eddie and I stood up, embracing out applause. "We would like to take full credit." We bowed and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to want to know. Sit. So for those of you who don't know…"

I zoned her out, finishing five chapters in an hour and a half.

"Rose I don't think I've ever seen you work so hard in all of my life." Hermione praised me when we finally got out of class.

"Thanks. I got to Chapter Five and only have about 1000 more to go."

"It won't be that bad. You can use my old notes for your essays."

"Thank-NO!"

"What's wrong?" I'd scared her.

"We have Snape next."

She hit my arm. "Do not scare me like that."

"Your cute little British accent is the prize."

"We're going to be late, come on."

We made it just before the bell.

"Sarah, thank god." I sat to her left and Hermione sat on the right of her.

"Snape's got a real nasty lecture for you.." She warned.

"She's ready for anything." Hermione vouched for me..

I stormed to the front of the classroom. Professor Belikov don't you have a class or something?" I asked Dimitri who was simply lounging.

"Strict orders. I have to observe you for the whole day."

I stormed back off. "Damn stalker."

"What?" Sarah asked, she was my best friend and out of the loop completely.

"Rose has a crush on her private mentor." Mason answered, coming in late.

"That's revolting. If I ever have anything but hatred for that man, out of mercy, kill me."

Mason laughed. "Thanks Cupid."

"Ms. Hathaway." Snape called me to the front.


	4. Almost Admited It

**I would own and keep Dimitri and Adrian but I can't. *tears*. So to Rachel Mead, who does own the entire VA series, I envy you. **

D. POV

Roza's very public and humiliating lecture lasted the entire period and she stormed out when the class changing bell rang. I looked down, as I was getting up, and say three to four drops of fresh blood where she'd been standing.

"Дерьмо" (Shit.) I cursed and went after her.

"I don't feel like talking about Señor Jackass." –assumed me- "Talk about something else." Roza had her hands over her chest, my guess was to cover the marks from her sister who had a tendancy to worry.

"Roza." I called form behind her.

"Speak of the Devil." Her sister murmered and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Why speak of him when I can speak to him?" She asked. My eyes fell to her hands that she clutched tightly. "Seriously, do you miss nothing?" She dragged me behind her, quite forcefuly for a sixth year.

"Roza where are we-"

"Come on." She pulled me into a private cloak room and kicked out a couple,

"Ro-"I followed her down the stairs.

"Stop. Don't tell me that I shouldn't hurt myself. Don't say that I need help.-" She looked at me but past me. "I can see through your mask. You're as open as a Twilight book on my bed. But you were gonna say something, so what do you want?"

"I want to know why."

"I never let a person know that they've gotten to me so I have to let it out another way." She shrugged.

"You could just punch Snape." I shrugged, remembering my sixth year, and smiled as she burst out laughing. Damn, her smile was gorgeous- "When I had him, I accidentally hexed him." She laughed even harder; her tan skin became a closer shade to red.

"Ouch. Ouch. Please stop." The tardy bell rang and she calmed down. "I swear that I won't do it anymore but please stop."

I knelt down in front of her and open her hands to reveal that her wounds were beginning to clot but it was still swollen. I had to force myself not to swim in her brown eyes, so hard when she wore anything but rage. "You did it again, and I'll send you straight to Madam Pomfrey. (Sorry about spelling)

She nodded. "Kay." She stopped as she turned the corner. "Keep at this rate, Guardian, and I might not want to punch your pretty little face in."


	5. It's Gettin Hot

**Wish I owned Adrian or Dimitri, not that they would leave my bedroom if I did still, wish I did.**

**P.S. I'm SLIGHTLY narcissistic so the character Sarah is the only thing in this story I own. (But we'll get to her relations later ;) (Very bumpy road. )**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the short chapters but I'm seeing this story from a lot of different views. (You'll see a lot of this in the next story [that has nothing to do with VA or HP] so be prepared.**

**P.S.S.S. Food is the road clearer for writer's block. **

R. POV

"You said what to him?" Hermione, Sarah, Mia Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian stared at me, astonished.

"I said that I wanted to punch his little face in."

"Word before little." Mia whispered.

"His." I whispered back.

"Rose." Sarah was Mia's Dimidium. She had curly black hair with smooth cocoa skin, big lips, long eyelashes that surrounded her almost black eyes and could catch a stiff wind, and curves that could kick ass as well as seduce. Mia, on the other hand, was creamy as white chocolate with light blonde hair, a lighter version of her sister's eye color, and girlishly adorable features.

"We'll talk about it later." I didn't dare take a peek at Dimitri, who I could feel staring at me, because I knew that he could hear us. I hadn't meant to call him pretty, the truth slips out sometimes. He was some kind of god in human form. He was even able to make that ridiculous tan duster look hot. The black shirt he wore clung to his-

"Rose!" Adrian began to attempt to beat the flames off of my shirt. The flames spread quickly but the flames didn't burn my skin. By the time that Christian set out the fire, most of my shirt was eaten by the flames.

"I need a shirt."

Adrian handed me his sweatshirt. It was way too big and very warm, so perfect. "You're gonna run me out of a closet Dimidium." He shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm keeping the robe, thanks."

"Class dismissed except Rose and Adrian." Professor Sprout announced to the class.

"Professor, I actually need to speak to Roza before class."

"Fine, Rose, you're dismissed."

"I have to return Adrian's shirt unless you want me back in the dorms…" I had to force a straight face. Adrian couldn't take the fall for the both of us.

She sighed and waved us off.

"Rose, what were you even thinking about?"

"When the next Quidditch match is." I lied smoothly and avoided Dimitri's knowing gaze. He knew I knew he did; for him, I was as open as the western books he loved to read so much. Guilt ate at me.

"Go change." Dimitri ordered. I still wasn't looking at him.

"Sure thing." I calmed myself down while I was upstairs. I came back down the stairs in a spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of 'Spank Me' shorts, and a pair of new Ed Hardy running shoes. "Ready." I smiled to Dimitri, since Adrian had left.


	6. Telling

**Neither HP nor VA belongs to me, only Sarah-Alexis. (But it'll never be enough)**

**WAAAAA (tears).**

My back hit the floor painfully. I was on defense and Dimitri was on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shifted my body to put him under me. I placed one of me hands around his throat and the other into his side. "Say Uncle or I'll make you scram like a girl."

"Uncle." He laid back and we were both breathing hard.

"I need to eat." I said while I rested on his chest.

"Dinner!" We both shouted in worry. We raced to the dining hall, pushing past each other for sport.

He made it there before me. "Goodnight Roza."

"Night Guardian." We departed at my group at the Gryffindor table.

"You're still a …" George didn't want to say the word, not that I wanted for him to.

"Come on. I'm not a slut and he's seven years older than me. I wish I would have sex with Gaur-Dimitri."

"What happened to Señor Jackass?"

"I've taken a mild liking to him, so what? He told me something-"

"Rose Hathaway." Dumbledore called me from his seat.

The dining hall went quiet as I headed to the front. Harry followed when he was called.

"Come with me." He left through a side door that the teachers usually entered through. I'd caught Guardian's eye for a second and then turned to follow Dumbledore into the trophy room. "Viktor Dashkov will be arriving in the later of next week."

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"There are roumors of his involvement with Voldemort. So I would perfer if the two of you were on your guard. I would also perfer, Rose, if you would tell Mr. Potter and Professor Belikov about you and your sister."

I nodded. "Harry, have you ever hear of Shadow-Kissed?"


	7. Siriusly?

**Hey there folks (LOL) Sorry I haven't updated in like thirty years but my keyboard stopped working and I had no computer to my disposal. *TEARS I'm crying JT a river* but now I'm back and if you will do the honors Roza?**

***Her death glare***

***I smile and she puts a hand over my throat, choking me***

**Roza: Stop calling me that *hand squeezes tighter* and NONE of the characters in this, except poor innocent Sarah that has done nothing wrong in this life, belongs to this chick. *drags me away to her torture chamber as I make explicit comments about her hot mentor*(Yummmmmmmmmmmmy Dimitri)**

**H. POV**

"No." I answered honestly.

"Okay." She sat down. "To be Shadow-Kissed means that I'm dead. I died, anyway. Lissa, my sister, brought me back using her spirit, causing some sort of bond between us. It makes me a pinch harder to kill and I can hear into her head."

"Can all Paulo do that?"

"She's the only one that I know of so far."

"How did you die?"

"Car crash. It also killed the other side, the royal side, of her family. They were all completely dead and I was still, barely, holding on."

I sat quietly, processing.

"Did you have another dream?"

"No." I answered, still thinking. "Do you want to stay for the summer? It would be loads safer than anywhere, except Hogwarts."

"Depends, where do you live?"

"Don't loose your mind and run and tell everyone alright?"

"Sure."

"I stay with Sirius Black. He's my godfather"

"Sirius Black?" She shot up, shocked. "He's my idol." Surprise there. "Seriously, he's a legend, all of the stuff he got into. He and James inspired Sarah and I to become animagi. He hated Snape too? Oooooooo, we'll be best friends"

"Are you crying?" I laughed but stopped when she punched me in the arm.

"No." She wiped a quick hand over her right eye. "He's what I want to be when I grow up. Except the accusations and false prison time."

"We can go talk to him if you want?" I offered.

"Really? Where is he?" It wouldn't have shocked me if she bounced out of her skin by this time.

We left out through the side door and up to the Gryffindor common room. I nodded to the fire and, before I could even get my wand out, there was an emerald flame flickering almost as bright as she was. Soon Sirius was at the fire and Rose was having the time of her life.

"Hathaway?" He asked. "Why so I remember that?"

"My mom, probably, Janine Hathaway." She didn't seem too pleased with her origins.

"You're the one tat has been infuriating Severus." He smiled. "Congrats."

She passed out, starstruck.

Sirius was immediately through the fire and by her side. "Is she alright?"

"Starstruck." I explained as my friends began to fill the common room. "Apparently you're her idol."

Sirius smiled at this.

"Sirius!" Hermione thrust herself into his arms.

"Uncle Sirius!" Christian hugged his uncle.

"Rose!" Lissa dropped to her knees beside her.

"She's only in shock." Sirius explained.

"For your sake, she'd better be."

"Lissa-" Rose bolted up and looked around. Her breath hitched when she saw Sirius again. "It wasn't a dream." She smiled widely.

"Hi, again, Rose." Sirius knelt beside her and smiled

**I really didn't mean to take so long. :( I've been wrapped up in a few things. (AKA almost breaking up with my "brother" so he could go out with one of my friends) (It's complicated but let's say I'm ALOT like Wanda[the host] when it comes to love)**

**Upside is... I've taken to my mother's laptop and am back in action :) Also, I write i a composition book to get my story down and I can say that there are some WEIRD things going on in this story. *arched eyebrow[ha ha Roza(chokes me harder] and evil grin***


	8. Siriusly

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I only own this TOTALLY BA plot. **

R. POV

Holy Hell, it was Sirius Black, in the flesh. The man of SO many legends was here, in the flesh! I didn't know to bow, kneel-

"Rose!" Lissa, Mia, and Sarah snapped at me.

"Yeah." I didn't take my eyes off of my idol. I'd always wanted to be as clever as Sirius and James. The kings of trouble, oh how Sarah and I dreamed of joining the ranks. Unlike Lissa and Mia who were known for their kindness and perfect façade.

"Rose, Belikov is looking for you-" Eddie stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy-"

"You mustn't scream." Sirius's British accent was thick like his black hair. "Did you say Belikov?"

"Yes. He's my private mentor." I stood up to face him.

"Belikov is here?" He smiled. I almost melted into a puddle of Rose Soup.

"Yes." I answered, quite breathless. "He teaches DAA and PF. He's extremely annoying-"

"Didn't you just say that he was respectable?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he's annoying." I answered, for some reason blushing.

Sirius gave me a knowing look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go and see Dimitri." He shifted into a massive black dog.

"I've always wanted a puppy." Lissa pet Sirius.

"We call him Snuffles when he's a dog." Hermione explained.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"Comrade," I decided to change his name since Guardian was too long as I entered his room, not bothering to knock. He was probably just reading another Western novel.

He, most definitely was reading. He was sprawled across his couch WITHOUT A SHIRT ON, reading a Western novel.

If I'd been Rose Soup before, then I was a hydrogen molecule. He was everything and more but I had to restrain myself. He was GEORGOUS and SEXY and BUILT LIKE A MO' FUCKIN' GOD. It really didn't make any sense until he started talking and my eyes tore away from his HEAVENLY body.

"Roza, where did you get that dog?" Russian laced his words and I finally took in how much it actually turned me on.

"We just found Snuffles actually." I sat down beside him.

"I highly doubt that." He tuned to me with his lust-making eyes.

"You're right and Roza?"

"Sirius!" He bolted up, shocked, and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm Rose's idol so Harry asked me to visit."

"Technically she passed out-"

I threw a pillow at Harry. "Shut up."

"Figures." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"What, mad that you didn't know something about me? I thought you knew everything about me." I smirked. Why was pissing him off so… fulfilling?

He threw a pillow at me.

"Mad because I can get through your little mask?" I teased, only to piss him off more. Jesus he was hot when he was mad.

"Nope."

"Then watch where you're throwing. I like to start fights, remember."


	9. Tempers and Ish of That Nature

**Me: I don't own any of this except the storyline. So unfortunate right?**

**Dimitri: So says you. **

**Me: Don't say anything you'll regret. *I raise one eyebrow***

**Dimitri: Like what? You won't change anything you wrote in that precious notebook.**

**Me: LOL. You don't know what I'll do.**

**Dimitri: I'll break your wrist. **

**Me: I'll kill off Roza.**

**Dimitri: *Balled fist up, closes eyes, and let out a growl (but does nothing)***

**Me: *Turns around to type* Good boy. ;)**

**D. POV**

How did this woman always seem to get a reaction out of me? She was just so damn irritating. Her constant need to be right. Her constant sarcasm. Her constant calls with her bod-

"Then watch where you're throwing. I like to start fights, remember?"

"Start one." I shrugged, forcing myself to stay calm.

"Sirius, you might want to move." I heard Mason whisper.

"In here or in the gym? Your choice." She shrugged, standing up.

"The gym, it'll soften your falls." I opened the door for her.

Her glare only infuriated me more as she passed me. When I got to the gym, she was putting her hair up and-

"See something you like?"

She had no shirt on, not that there had been much of a shirt before. Now her black lace bra was all out and I wanted it so fucking bad. "Go put some clothes on."

"Distracting?"

Yes! I want to taste your sweet pussy and-"Revolting, go put some clothes on."

She was infuriated but came back in a tied up button down shirt. Her attack was instant and forceful. Apparently my words affected her more than I thought they would. Though even in a blind rage, she was still no match for me.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" She asked, under me.

"You haven't told me enough times for me to really soak it in yet."

She struggled under me, trying to fight. I could imagine her moaning so I knew I had to make her stop.

"Roza."

She kept trying.

"Roza."

She kept trying.

"Rose!"

She stopped and stared at me, shocked.

"I don't find you revolting. I just find you vulgar and annoying." She was vulgar, which turned me on, and her being annoying was an outright lie.

"You conceded fuck." She slid from under me. "You think I'm like every other sleazy hoe at this school that would be honored to drop to her knees and give you head? I am so not ink." She stormed out.

"Roza. I didn't mean it like that. Maybe if you stop flirting with everyone, being so conceded, and pull your head out of your own ass, you'd be able to see that. Just because I'm twenty-three, doesn't mean that I'm not a teacher, flirting with students is beyond the area of criteria any course."

"You think I've been flirting with you-"

"Explain the hostility." I could see right through it.

"_You_ pinned _me _down at the Leaky Cauldron. Remember? I have every right to be hostile."

If you hadn't tried to stake Alberta then I wouldn't have had to take you down."

**L. POV**

Sarah, Mia, and I made our way to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon." Mia said, and we went up.

"Ms. Renaldi, O'Shea, and Dramigar. What can I do for you?"

"Rose needs a new personal mentor." Sarah could be more blunt than Rose sometimes.

"Sit." He sighed. "I put Rose under Professor Belikov's watch because he is younger than most teachers, raising the possibility of him getting through to her and making her listen. His youth also gives him the upper hand when it comes to physical defense which, I presume, is important to Ms. Hathaway." (Translation: No.)

"Professor, they'll kill each other."

"No they will not. She will learn and prepare for her future. As a matter of fact, I have actually assigned you-"

"Nope." She stood up and turned for the door.

"Sarah-Alexis." He called her.

I saw her fist clench and she spoke through her teeth, while turning around. "Sir?"

"Sit."

She stood by her chair. "I prefer to stand."

"You will also be trained with a private mentor. Our, now, Professor Longbottem."

"Longbottem? The auror?" She began to jump up and down like a lunatic. She groaned. "Where's Rose? She'll understand. Lissa call her."

In less than a minute, Rose and Mason burst through the door. "Lissa."

Sarah threw her arms around Rose. (Sarah and Mason loved to pretend like they hated each other.) "I get to train with Neville Longbottem!"

"What?" They were jumping up and down, screaming. I'd never understand their obsession with violence. Still, they froze when Neville entered the room and watched him cross the room in silence, mouths agape, eyes filled with lust and awe. "Do you see him too?" Rose asked.

"I think so." They were whispering, holding each other.

Soon Sirius came in and there was a crash of Rose and Sarah passing out.


	10. Dimitri, Depression, and Draco

_**Me: I really should feel bad. **_

_**Sarah: For this shit, you ought to burn in hell.**_

_**Me: Don't be so hostile. It doesn't look good on you.**_

_**Sarah: How do you sleep at night? **_

_**Me: Quite peacefully usually, but this week last night I had a pretty odd dream with dancing police and my mom's Ex- Best Friend. On the down side, I do feel bad for taking so long.**_

_**Sarah: Fucking bitch.**_

_**Me: Don't diss me. I write your checks. **_

_**Sarah: Unfortunately I am owned by this life-wrecker. Thankfully, for now, I'm the only one. Don't pity me. Just envy my patience.**_

_**Me: Bitch.**_

**Dimitri, Depression, and Draco**

**L. POV (Two Months Later)**

"I wanna go somewhere cold. I don't know why." It was almost Spring Break and we didn't even have a plan for the first day. I wanted to change it up from all of the heart

"Antarctica?" Adrian joked.

"Nah, way too cold." Mason shook his head, not looking up from his notebook. He wrote poetry and almost every girl in our grade admitted it.

"Colorado?" Rose suggested, lying with her head in Cedric's lap.

"Out of states." He shook his head.

"Russia?" Eddie shrugged.

"We could go out and visit that VA." I smiled.

"Kick ass clubs and fake ID's." Rose smiled up to Ced.

Sarah took Mason's notebook, something she could only do, and scribbled something in it. He looked like he wanted to strip her right there. She retuned his notebook and settled herself beck comfortably on him.

"Wow. Really?" He laughed.

"Shut up." She giggled. "You were the closest person with paper and the only one smart enough not to talk." She whispered something in his ear and he was shocked. He whispered something back and hit him lightly in the side.

"Why don't you two just fuck already and get it over with?" Rose asked.

They looked at each other and started laughing. "I'd have to be drunk." Mase shook his head. "I'd have to be high." Sarah looked at Mase. "On Meth." He added.

They couldn't stand each other; most of the time, but when they were flirting with each other it was a lot more intense than flirting. One time we all swear Mase was hard when Sarah stood up. They were completely hot and ready for the other but way too damn proud to admit it.

"Who has the ID's?"

"I do." Eddie took them out.

"You're over 18 on this. Now you can sleep with D-" Sarah smiled, on top of Rose.

She hit Sarah in the stomach. "You're an ass."

"There's no denying though."

"I'd never sleep with him."

"Never said you didn't want to."

"This is probably the greatest view ever." Cedric laughed. Mason's eyes disagreed, attached to Sarah's ass, which was in the air and full center for him. Her skirt was slightly raised in the back, so close to showing her ass.

Sarah kissed Rose and they began to laugh. "Is that a gun in your pocket?"

Mason left, telling Eddie something about a cold shower.

They were immediately in the air by their ankles and whining. "Stop. Put us down."

"It's hilarious how a small spell can de-danger the two of you." Cedric laughed.

There was a jet of red light and he was knocked out across the common room and they fell to the floor. "Rose, you can be a real bitch sometimes. You know?"

"I've been told so many times, in Russian especially."

"You _still_ haven't forgiven Dimitri yet?" Sarah shook her head. She'd known Dimitri her whole life and insisted that he was a good person.

"He never apologized." She shrugged, but I saw right through it. She was really hurting.

**D. POV**

"Come in." I answered to the knock at the door.

"Dimitri," A tone so similar to Roza's but I turned to see her sister.

"What's wrong?" She was never the one to show her temper.

"You." This shocked me. I began to wonder if Roza had taken a dose of pology's potion. "You need to apologize to my sister for whatever you said to her. I've never seen her so cut up about a person's opinion." She turned to the still open door. "Rose!"

Her beautiful sister came in, looking at her sister as if she was an alien. "Liss-"

"Shut up." She snapped. "Now I want a fun Spring Break where you," she turned to me. "Are not on your," She turned to her gawking sister. "Mind. So you two need to kiss and make up before I make you."

Her sister blushed. "L-"

"And I will know if you're lying or not." She slammed the door behind her.

Roza sighed, passed me, and took a seat on my coffee table. What the hell did a seventeen year old need with that good looking of cleavage? It was beyond me but I began to imagine it under my touch.

**R. POV**

"Roza- Rose." He corrected.

"Roza's fine." I liked it when he spoke to me in Russian, I felt tingles all over. I didn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you.-"

"No. You had every right-"

"Di-"

"Roza listen." His Russian accent and language shut me up. It was like silk cocaine. I was hooked. "I was wrong to lie to you and accuse you of-"

"That's the thing, your accusations were correct. You were wrong to call me ink and say you thought I was revolting but I'll admit I do flirt with you. I'm very…" I HATED admitting to him when he was right. "I'm very attracted to you. I swear I can keep it under control but I was just pissy and annoyed that you were with Tasha. Sorry." I got up and headed to the door.

"Roza," He had my wrist and the static was like lighting, beautiful. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and hold me close. I wanted him to whisper to me in Russian and kiss me. "Thank you for being honest with me." He would've said something else, the truth perhaps, but thought better of it and let me go.

I nodded, not meeting his eye and left.

"Rose, what happened?" Lissa asked when she caught up to my walking/running.

"I was honest." I simply replied.

"Rose, what did you say?" She demanded.

"I was honest."

"I heard that part. What did you say to him?"

"I TOLD HIM I WAS ATTRACTED TO HIM, OKAY! I TOLD HIM THE TRUTH!" I was pissed, traitor tears were passing, and I wanted to lie down and never get up.

"You said what?"

"I was honest. I've been training with him for three months and I've been getting wet every time I'm under him. He was bound to notice eventually."

"Then why are you crying?" She tried to search my eyes.

"He's the exact same but wont admit it." I wiped my tears and listened to my I-pod while I walked across the courtyard and strolled around the grounds. Some how I ended up in bed but I wasn't complaining. It was comforting to feel the warmth around me.

"Rose, we're going to dinner." Ginny stroked my hair and stood back.

I nodded, not moving.

"Are you gonna come?"

I shook my head. I hated acting like such a girl but seeing him terrified me. My stomach growled in protest.

"We have class tomorrow. You should eat something." Hermione reminded me.

"I know. I'm skipping tomorrow. Finals are almost here and I still have to finish some makeup work." I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Okay." They said and left.

Soon I was in the harsh arms of nightmares.

Dinner was at the bottom of my bed and my phone said it was two in the morning. I ate a small portion of the food and snuck down to the Hufflepuff boy's dorm.

"Adrian." I whispered.

"What's wrong?

"Please just don't say anything."

He held me until I fell asleep and stayed in my dreams with me, protecting me from nightmares.

My head was throbbing like I had a hangover but it was from the crying I'd done. When I finally took in my surroundings, I saw that I was back in the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

"Rose?" Luna from Slytherin poked her head in.

"Luna." I forced a smile and stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Annoying people-"

"If it's heart ache you need to fix then you should tell him."

"I would but he's a lot older and it would be inappropriate."

Luna always knew when to let a subject drop. "Will you come down for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'll be down soon. You can go ahead."

She nodded and left.

I'd have to suck it up and deal with my feelings like an adult, instead of acting like a child. (OH MY GOD! I was starting to sound like him.) Mid-Terms started tomorrow and I was gonna have to spar off with him in front of other people for the first time. Adults have it hard as hell.

"Rose," Pyro put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the dining hall.

"Sparky you might want to watch out, my sister's not that happy with me right now. She'll take it out on you by accident." I was sure. I felt it through the bond as she refused to look at me. She was pissed that I'd been refusing to tell her any more than she already knew.

"Rose." Cedric kissed me, extremely inappropriately but I couldn't stop. He'd been put through hell by me for my feelings about another man. "Thank god. They said you were extremely pissed about something. But you came out and that's all that matters." He kissed me again.

If there was a way to feel like any worse of a girlfriend, then I would die. "Thanks." I ran a hand down his face.

"For what?"

"Not thinking I'm crazy" _and a whole lot of other things._ I wanted to add.

"Rose, I've always thought you were crazy. It's why I started talking to you." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I didn't want to think about 4th without him, Lissa, or Sarah. I was all alone through Physical Training and would have to suffer through it.

"Rose, you should talk to him." Sarah said.

"And have him breakup with me-?"

"Ms. O'Shea?" Snape called on his star pupil with almost kind eyes, usually reserved for the Slytherin student.

"Yes?"

"If you have the ability, refrain from speaking to Ms. Hathaway and not whisper her the answer to my next question.

"I'll see what I can do." She smirked and sat back.

He hated me as if I was the regular Gryffindor student. Today and for the first time, he wasn't able to embarrass me since I spent my time the day before reading my textbooks.

Adrian kissed my forehead when I entered Herbology and glared at Sarah when she said bye to me. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll handle it later but can we hang out after my training?"

"Yeah. You need-?"

"Thin Mint ice cream and fire whiskey please." I whispered when we sat down.

"Deep shit." He was shocked and confused.

I nodded. We had to extract the venom of the carnivorous viper rose and grow a frizwib (Tulips that could spray acid and eat the burnt flesh, except when they were three minutes old. Anything past that and you were secure for death. ). Thankfully it needed my full attention and I was more than happy to give it.

"Hathaway, if you set another fire." Professor sprout scowled me.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." My mind was subconsciously on Dimitri and then the thoughts moved to my conscious mind. The flowers were fighting and one of them frizwibs were on fire, as it flailed in pain, it sprayed acid on me. Adrian healed me when no one was looking.

After everything was put back to order Professor Sprout pulled me to the side. "Rose are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just distracted, is all."

She gave me a reluctant look.

"It's personal stuff."

"You're late." Dimitri didn't look up when I entered the class room.

I laid my late pass on his desk. "I know."

He had on a guard the even I couldn't read. "Go partner up with Sarah-Alexis and practice until the period is over."

I had no intentions on doing anything that he said so I dragged Sarah outside to the track.

"Rose," She whined. "I hate running."

"I hate Dimitri and he's in there. You're my best friend. Please?" I begged.

She stomped her foot and I knew I'd won when she sighed. "Fine but you promised Dumbledore that you would go to every session and I can't get you out of that."

I was about to bring up the fact that her mom was one of his closest friends but that would be pushing my luck. "I know. I just can't handle him while he's in denial."

We'd been outside for almost the hour running and Sarah was ignoring me for having her out there. I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the sprinting tracks. She nodded and we started with another nod and I had her ass. She was a few degrees behind me and I was almost there.

I lurched back and she passed the line. "Sorry Roza but could you tell me what you are doing out here?"

"I was-"

Sarah interrupted before I could say something I'd regret. "Hi Dimitri. Rose needed to clear her head and so I dragged her out here." She smiled and lied smoothly but then glared at me. "Although I hate running, I'm the world's best friend, right Rose?"

"Yeah." I gave her a sweet smile.

Sarah distracted Dimitri as we made our way inside.

"Thanks." I hugged her as we left.

"I won't be able to save you after sixth. Still, you're welcome and I convinced him to let you alone during sixth. He knows I'm not coming. I informed him that I'd be skipping. He wasn't exactly happy, more amused. I also told him that you wouldn't be there because you have to catch up on work. He allowed it after some begging." She smiled, proud with herself. "Now let's ditch fifth, please. I don't see how people can stand Professor Flitwick."

"Hermione will shoot us down like birds."

She gave me a mischievous smile and convinced me that we were leaving for Dimitri's sake. We were doing him a favor by not letting me be there.

"Let's go." She stretched after her nap. I'd lie there the entire time and watched her, wondering how she would handle loving- yes I admit I love him. Happy? – Dimitri. She was a good girl though; she never did anything as bad as this, except maybe physically fighting Adrian.

I found her spirit mesmerizing. We first met and all I saw was her spirit.

-Flashback-

"Draco seriously, no." She pushed him playfully. I, of course, was skipping and decided to give the two fourth years some privacy. I re-rounded the corner and cut on my I-pod and listened to it, instead of them.

Suddenly there was a shake on the wall and a scream to match. I turned the corner and he was grinding on her, forcing himself on her, not at all something that I was going to sit around and watch. I was beside him and punched him before he knew what was coming. Her wand was out faster than mine and Draco was blasted down the hall. I followed her and watched her carefully. I'd heard about her and apparently she came from a background of murder and connections.

"Touch me again Draco Malfoy and you'll have to kill me before I do you." She stood up from beside him and finished down the corridor. "Thanks." She called back but her voice cracked, she was crying.

I went after her into the bathroom to most of the mirrors broken and shattered and the girl's wand in pieces on the ground. I noticed that I didn't know her name.

"Sarah-Alexis O'Shea. You can call me Sarah."

"Rose Hathaway."

"I know who you are. You took me to the infirmary first year and you that girl from that fight."

I nodded.

"She's my ex-best friend now. We argued about her obsession with my now ex-boyfriend. I've actually been having a lot if ex's lately. You?"

"No." I spoke the truth but regretted ever thinking that I was lonely.

"Thanks for the truth." She smiled. It was genuine and sweet. I really liked that she like the truth rather than lies. We could be great friends.

"Anytime. What were you doing with that shit head anyways?"

She let out a harsh laugh. "We were on and off all the time but he'd never done anything like that. He was really caring, still is. I can't believe that he would do that. He's never done anything like that before." A few tears stoked her cheeks and she repeated the words a couple of times.

"Sweetie." I'd never been super compassionate to anyone but my sister. She seemed to bring it out in me though.

"Oh," She looked up and saw that I was coming towards her. "Don't step on the glass." Although she was barefoot.

She led me out of the bathroom and was watching me out the corner of her eye.

"What?" I smiled, pausing from telling her about myself.

"Nothing, it's just that you aren't as bitchy as everyone says."

I laughed. "No, I'm not. Thanks for noticing."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. You?"

"Gryffindor, we're in the same dormitory."

**We were instant friends from that point, although she "hates" Mason and has some secret reason for hating Adrian.**


	11. The Rush

**Me: Hi PEOPLE! I hoped you missed me. =)**

**Adrian: Drink this. *Hands me a drink***

**Me: Okay. *Excited* *Suddenly woozy but still on my feet.***

**Adrian: You like it?**

**Me: Did you put- *passes out.***

**Adrian: Don't give me that look. She doesn't even own me and is cruel for no reason. I'm doing the world a favor. I deserve a Nobel.**

**Me: _FUCKER!_**

**The Rush**

**R POV**

"Let's go." I stood up after Sarah and we left.

The basement to the school was one of its best parts. Sarah and I kept the car that her mom bought for us down there. Sarah begged for a Ferrari Italia and got Sirius and Dimitri on her side of the issue. Her mom bought it for her and made her get her license at 16. We didn't care though, as long as we had a HOT car to roll around in. We made it to Perimeter Mall and were trying stuff on from Von Maur.

"So why don't you just get with Adrian?" There was venom in her voice as she spit his name, coming out of her dressing room in a long, black, slit dress.

"Why aren't you with Mason?"

"Don't speak its name." She gagged.

"You seem to be able to put up with it pretty well when you're calm." I called into her room as she took off the dress.

"What about you and that scum?"

"Adrian is Ced-"

"Ric is your friend who wants for you to be happy." She handed the clerk her dad's card and we had our bags carried to the car.

"Whatever. I just don't want to think about how it would hurt Ced." I turned from her and was silent the entire way to school.

"You're here." Dimitri stood up, placing down his thick western novel.

"I'll see you later." I kissed Sarah and handed her my bags.

"Be nice." She warned Dimitri. "I doubt that my mom'd be too happy if you broke her Rosie Posie."

"Goodbye." Dimitri shooed her off and closed the door behind her.

"You weren't in class." He waited for my excuse while circling me.

"Shopping. I had a very useful sixth period." I didn't take my eyes off of him. He was waiting for me to strike and I was waiting for him. My lesson from the month of running was patience. I complained at the beginning of each session but did my laps diligently and to the best of my ability, needing to show him how advanced I was, even if I'd been gone for a year.

He attacked first and I'd only been on the floor with him for less than a minute before… "Lissa"

_**Blood was covering the sink and still flowing. She clutched the slit but crimson still flowed through my hands.**_

_** "Oh no." Lissa's voice was low and as she watched her body bleed out. The cut was deeper than she thought and she was dying. "Rose." She blacked out.**_

"Shit." _This is why you left the first time._ I reminded myself.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"Lissa." I slipped from under him and ran for the doors. When we got to the bathroom of the girl's dormitory, we broke down the door to find Lissa covered in blood and the color almost gone from her skin.

"In-"

"Adrian." I demanded and ran, full speed, to the Hufflepuff common room to find Adrian smoking a cigar and moving his hand up a girl's dress.

"Rose." He turned, smiling. It left when he saw Lissa. "Bring her here and get out." He compelled both the girl and Dimitri. The colorless Spirit was already beginning to surround him. As soon as everyone was gone, he began to heal her. Lissa woke up and ran out.

"Rose." Adrian gave me an odd look but I still offered him my hand. He took the hand, but instead of coming up, he pulled me under him and kissed me. Spirit flowed through the both of us, filling me with lust, joy, desire, and Adrian. Even **MY **will power couldn't build a brick to letting him have and take me. Who the hell was Ced… C… I couldn't think of anyone but my Adrian. His hands slid under my pants to cup my ass and pull me up to feel the hard he had on in his pants and too off my pants that were BEYOND in the way. I wanted it in me and out of me and in and out…

I moaned at the erotic thoughts and he took off my shirt and I had his off. Running my hand down his muscle-rippled chest, I grabbed him under his pants but he became aggravated at the lack of clasp in my sports bra.

No. He shouldn't be feeling like that. I distracted him by pulling his belt out and sliding his pants down.

Oh my damn he was HUGE. He was grinding against me and I met him for every hit. He was just fucking erotic, kissing down my neck, my stomach, my hip-

"EXCUSE ME!" A female voice snapped.


End file.
